Soul Thieve
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: Un accidente del pasado a desencadenado que luego de varios años Tsuna haya adquirido una extraña habilidad, poder las almas de los demás. Aunque este no sera la única novedad que traerá consigo esto... ES UN FEM!TSUNA AUNQUE AUN NO VOY A REVELAR QUIEN SERA SU PAREJA EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD XD
1. Prólogo: El primer paso

**Aquí**** trayendo un nuevo fic que no se si sera largo o corto... me inspire mientras veía Soul Eater... XD**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habria YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer! XD

**Disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**El primer paso**

**.**

Con el paso del tiempo fui dándome cuanta que ya no era la misma de antes... que algo dentro de mi había cambiado... y no era ni mi forma de ser ni de pensar... bueno tal vez eso también cambio pero mucho después de aquello...

.

* * *

.

Fue un viernes cualquiera cuando iba de regreso a casa, las clases había terminado más temprano que de costumbre a causa de una repentina reunión de maestros por lo que en ese momento me encontraba dando un paseo por el centro de Namimori. Como siempre el lugar era tranquilo y ameno pero para alguien como yo que es conocida por todos como Dame-Tsuna no lo era del todo y más ahora que me había encontrado con unos compañeros de la escuela.

Habían agarrado la maña de humillarme cada vez que me veían y eso dolía a pesar de que no era nada nuevo.

**¡Oh! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... no es ni más ni menos que Dame-Tsuna. ¿Aun no terminas por desaparecer?** Dijo burlón un chico mientras la miraba con desprecio. Los que venían con él rieron por sus palabras mas no le vi la gracia, no era para nada agradable saber que los demás te odiaban o te creían algo inútil en el mundo... algo que no debería estar allí pues no era más que un estorbo.

Solo agache la cabeza, hacerles frente no iba a servir de nada. Sería mucho peor.

**¡Qué patética eres!** Chilló una chica mientras pasaba a mi lado y chocaba su hombro con el mío apropósito.

**Porque no desapareces de una vez, sería lo único útil que hagas.** Escuchó decir de otra chica mientras observaba como se alejaban. Me comenzaban a escocer los ojos pero no lloraría... no derramaría ni una lagrima mas, no les iba a dar el gusto de verme derrumbada.

No era Dame-Tsuna, no era una inútil solo algo torpe, tal vez un poco más de lo habitual pero aun podía hacer varias cosas como cocinar. Mamá decía que era buena cocinando mas eso no bastaba para hacer entrar en razón a tales personas, tenían muchos prejuicios y no se permitían tener una mayor concepción de las cosas.

Era mejor seguir avanzando e ignorarles como he hecho hasta ahora.

Continué con mi improvisado recorrido haciendo paradas para comer algo y comprarme unos mangas que hacía tiempo deseaba poseer hasta que noté como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y decidí que lo más prudente era dirigirme rápido a casa.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar rápido a casa, tenía la sensación de que algo sucedería y como odie tener la razón.

Cuando estaba llegando a uno de los semáforos comencé a detenerme mientras veía como alguien cruzaba la pista a pesar de que el semáforo estaba en rojo, para cuando me detuve un auto salido de la nada embistió a aquel imprudente hombre y siguió su camino dándose a la fuga. Asustada me acerque corriendo al hombre que todavía estaba consciente, el cuerpo se me heló cuando pude ver una pequeña esfera ocura medio rojiza y otra blanca en su pecho.

La garganta me comenzó a quemar y caí de rodillas por el dolor.

Ahí fue la primera vez que oí aquella voz.

.

_Come..._

_._

Una tenebrosa y femenina voz resonó en mi cabeza, aquella simple palabra hizo que el miedo llegara hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. ¿Comer? ¿Comer qué? En lo profundo de mi alma algo me dijo que no quería saber y ese algo tenía razón.

.

_Come... come... cómela... _

**.**

**Cállate.** Susurre aterrada mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, la garganta me comenzaba a arder cada vez mas. Sentía como si fuego corriera por esta. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

.

_Come y dejará de doler... cómela..._

.

¿Dejará de doler? Dolía mucho y cuando abrí los ojos el hombre me veía aun. ¿Cómo podía estar consciente aun?

.

_No va a vivir mucho... aprovecha que aun esta dentro de su cuerpo y cómela..._

.

¿Dentro de su cuerpo? Esas palabras me asustaron aun más si se podía. ¿De qué hablaba?

.

_Su alma... devora su alma... absórbela antes de que se separe de su cuerpo..._

.

Cuando le oí aquello y lo procesé miré al moribundo hombre, allí entendí que eran esas extraños cuerpos redondos... eso era su alma... ¿Cómo podía verla? Además, ¿tenía dos almas? No entendía nada.

.

_Sin duda eres algo Dame... eso oscuro no es su alma Tsuna-chan... esa es su maldad y mira que ha sido alguien malo._

_Su alma es algo pequeña si las comparas pero que importa. Solo come su alma._

_Te encantara el sabor._

.

Apenas terminé de escuchar aquello me aleje con rapidez del sujeto aun cuando la garganta me ardiera horrores yo no iría a hacer eso. Nunca.

.

¿Te niegas? Yo soy tu Tsuna-chan... en el fondo deseas devorar su alma y saciar esta insoportable gula.

.

Mentira. Pensé desesperada desconectándome de todo al mi alrededor... yo no soy así y no lo seré.

.

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

.

¿Qué? Volví a la realidad y estaba con las manos ensangrentadas... mi mirada chocó con la sin vida del otro...

**No puede ser cierto... yo... **

Salí de mis lamentaciones al oír un ruido cercano. Salté sobre mi sitio y me levante con rapidez, una vez de pie corrí con todas mis fuerzas... nadie debía saberlo... creerán que soy un monstruo y no lo era... no...

.

_No lo somos Tsuna-chan... pero no te preocupes... pronto te diré la verdad..._

.

No escuche, me limite a seguir corriendo. Quería llegar a casa pronto.

.

* * *

.

Y así comenzó a nacer la nueva Tsuna. Aunque eso solo fue el primer paso.

La llegada de mi sádico tutor y la cercanía de esos chicos ayudó en el proceso. Aunque de alguna manera todo comenzó con él...

No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin su presencia.

.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta vez... y quiero agradecer a:

**Nezu'K**

Gracias por acosarme a que siga escribiendo :3

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	2. Temores y llegadas

**Aquí**** trayendo un nuevo fic que no se si sera largo o corto... me inspire mientras veía Soul Eater... XD**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer! XD El nombre de Medusa no me pertenece, es de Soul Eater :3 ahora si...

**Disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Temores y llegadas**

.

Ya había pasado una semana y las cosas no mejoraban para Tsunayuki, todo sucedía muy rápido y eso le molestaba.

.

* * *

.

Durante los primeros días se había negado totalmente a salir de casa, mejor dicho se había negado a siquiera asomarse fuera de su cuarto preocupando aún más a su madre de lo que estaba.

Nana sabía que algo malo le había pasado a su niña y lamentablemente lo confirmo cuando encontró la ropa de su pequeña. Se encontraba guardada en una bolsa de negra y cuando las retiró de la bolsa observó con susto que había pequeñas manchas de sangre en ellas.

Allí comenzó a suceder el cambio en la rutina de la residencia Sawada.

.

* * *

.

Era el cuarto día desde el enclaustramiento de Tsuna en su propia habitación y las cosas solo empeoraban.

La castaña comenzaba a experimentar cambios de humor muy bruscos, como cuando su madre corrió a verla al escucharla llorar con desesperación pero cuando llegó solo la escuchó reírse como posesa mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama, no pudo evitar verle asustada y la castaña pareció darse cuenta de esto.

**Tienes miedo de mi kaa-san...** Susurró Tsuna viéndola detenidamente luego de parar de reír. **¿Acaso le temes a tu propia hija? ¿A aquella que es sangre de tu sangre? Dime, okaa-san... ¿sientes temor?** Preguntó sin rodeos y sonriéndole sádicamente.

Asustada, eso describía como se sentía Nana en esos precisos momentos y es que no podía reconocer a la persona delante suyo, esa no era su niña, su hija era cálida y amable. ¡Así no era su hija!

**Nee nee, ¿Por qué no dices nada? **Preguntó Tsuna sonriente. **Kaa-san, ¿me estas escuchando? **Lo intentó de nuevo pero no se veían señales de que respondería la mujer.

Tsuna se levantó y se colocó delante de aquella que le dio la vida.

**Mediocre.** Dijo seca y despreciativamente. **¿Por qué tú tienes que ser mi madre? Ni siquiera pudiste hacer que papá se quedara con nosotras... dejaste que se fuera… **Dijo molesta. **Aunque no importa... ¡Odio a ese hombre! **Susurró viendo detenidamente a su progenitora.** Desaparece de mi vista**. Ordenó fríamente y la castaña mayor la obedeció, salió de la habitación de su niña destrozada por dentro aun en shock por lo ocurrido.

Cayó de rodillas cuando estuvo en su habitación y lloró desconsoladamente, tratando de liberar todo el dolor que sentía. Cuando se hubo calmado tomó un decisión, con un gran determinación en su mirada agarró el celular que mantenía escondido en uno de sus cajones y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarla en un momento como ese.

.

* * *

.

Quinto día.

Tsuna yacía deprimida en su habitación recordando lo que hubo sucedido la tarde anterior. ¿Cómo había podido tratar a su madre así? Ella no era así. Jamás diría tales cosas. Era como si otra persona hubiera tomado el control sobre lo que decía.

**¿Eh? ¿Qué? Acaso fue... **Pensó asustada la joven de 17 años.

.

_¿Cómo si alguien hubiera estado controlándote?_

.

No podía ser cierto o si, pensaba desesperadamente la castaña. Era imposible, simplemente ridículo. ¿Verdad?

Y allí fue cuando la oyó de nuevo, estaba riendo dentro de su cabeza. Ella fue la que causó todo.

.

_Estas mejorando Tsuna-chan... creí que demorarías en reconocerme._

.

Su voz se oía más oscura que antes. Tenía miedo. **¿Por qué?**

**.**

_¿Ehhhh...? ¿Acaso no puedes deducirlo Tsuna-chan? _

.

**¡¿Por qué?!** Gritó aprovechando que su madre no se encontraba en casa. **¡¿Por qué trataste así a kaa-san?!**

.

_Tsk. Deja de gritar tanto, tu voz me molesta._

.

Se le oía molesta.

**¡No me importa! ¡Solo salte!** Chilló Tsuna desesperada..

.

_¿Salirme? De donde, si se puede saber. Tal vez... ¿de tu cuerpo?_

_._

**¿Eh? ¿Mi cuerpo?** Pensó la oji ámbar al darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

.

_Jajajajaja... no puede ser posible... ¿Acaso puedes ser tan estúpida?_

_._

**¿De qué hablas?** Preguntó asustada.

.

_Nada... nada._

.

**Espera... responde...** Susurró Tsuna desesperada. **¿Q… qué…**

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

.

* * *

.

**Que divertido... **Una voz femenina resonó en la oscuridad. **Solo un poco más...** **solo un poco más y entenderes Sawada Tsunayuki, pronto sabrás lo que te sucede. **Una macabra risa se escucha y una vela se prende.** ¿Ah? ¿Onee-san? **

**Medusa. **Pronuncia la otra persona y la leve de la luz se apaga.

¿En qué estarán pensando estas mujeres tras aquellas espeluznantes sonrisas?

.

* * *

.

En la noche de ese mismo día.

Tsuna se encontraba viendo algo de televisión en la sala luego de lo acontecido en la tarde, Nana-san aun no llegaba a casa y eso preocupaba a nuestra castaña, allí fue cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y corrió a recibir a su madre. Nadie la preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

.

.

.

**Kaa-san... ¿Quién es esta persona?**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta vez... y quiero agradecer a:

**Nezu'K: **Gracias por siempre motivarme* (amenazarme con asesinarme), sin ti mi querida Lu-chan no podría seguir esto aunque...

**Guest: **gracias por comentar... tu review termino de motivarme a continuar :3

Gracias por acosarme a que siga escribiendo :3

Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3

bye by


	3. Planes y desconfianza

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa... disculpen la enorme tardanza, es que estaba con los trabajos de la universidad y los exámenes finales... hasta tuve que ir al hospital luego de irme de espaldas :D (mi mamá dice que soy anecdótica, siempre me pasa algo) jajaja. Pero no hay problema, aprobé todo de milagro :3 y ahora puedo escribir ahora con mas calma hasta que terminen estas vacaciones.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida Lu-chan (que creo me matara luego de leerlo) :3**

**Sin mas... A LEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! **

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece sino habría YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer! XD El nombre de Medusa no me pertenece, es de Soul Eater :3 ahora si...

**Disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Planes y desconfianza**

.

A partir de la llegada de aquel hombre las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para Tsunayuki, y es que nada la tenía preparada para lo que viviría desde aquella noche.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que se encontraron cara a cara Tsuna se sintió extraña y algo confundida, era como si conociera a aquella persona de antes pero no podía recordar de donde y eso le fastidiaba.

**Hola, tú debes ser la famosa Tsunayuki-chan de la que tanto me ha hablado Nana-san. ¿No? **Dijo con voz suave y melódica el hombre que no aparentaba tener más de unos 22 años de edad. No está de más decir que Tsuna se sintió cautivada por la belleza de aquel extraño.

**Que guapo.** Pensó inconscientemente la adolescente mientras él se le acercaba para observarle mejor.

**De verdad que es muy mona. **Pensó el mayor mientras observaba los rasgos angelicales que poseía la joven, era como un conejito confundido. **Viéndola así... no parece cierto lo que dijo Nana-san. **Los ojos del mayor se mostraron algo serios mientras aquel pensamiento rondaba su mente.

**Tsu-chan... él es el hijo de una amiga mía, su nombre es Hanazono Ryu...** Dijo su madre e iba a presentarse como debió haber hecho desde un principio pero no se esperó lo siguiente...** y va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotras. **Observó a su madre con sorpresa mal disimulada, acaso su progenitora se había golpeado la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a meter a un desconocido en la casa? Pensaba la joven Sawada tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre.

**¿Qué?** Balbuceó Tsuna aun sin poder reaccionar correctamente a la noticia. **¿Por qué se tiene que venir a vivir aquí?** Susurró la menor sin poder evitarlo, y es que con lo que le sucedía tenía miedo que aquella persona la descubriera. Tanto fue su desconcierto que no se percató de que un par de ojos color verde con tonos amarillos la observaban fijamente.

**Está asustada. **Pensó Hanazono mientras leía con cuidado el lenguaje corporal de la castaña menor, su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía estar a punto de correr en cualquier momento. Además, las expresiones de su rostro delataban su incomodidad y rechazo a la idea de su estadía en la residencia Sawada.

**Tsunayuki no seas descortés con nuestro invitado, Ryu-kun necesita un lugar donde quedarse mientras realiza unos estudios para la universidad. **Expresó Nana seria, temía en parte la reacción de su hija pero no podía permitir un comportamiento así de parte de ella contra una persona que apenas y conocía.

**No se preocupe Nana-san, si soy una molestia para Tsunayuki-chan mejor debería retirarme. **Dijo el universitario tratando de calmar a la mayor con una suave sonrisa.

**Pero Ryu-kun... tu sabes que...**

**Lo sé pero no será mejor si presiona las cosas. **Dijo el joven observando a la menor, deseaba ver la expresión que poseía en ese momento pero sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. **Creo será mejor que me retire.** Observaba a la mayor, cuando notó iba insistir negó suavemente con la cabeza. Era mejor así por ahora, si lo que le contóNana-san era verdad, presionar a Tsunayuki era lo peor en ese momento.

Lástima que estaba equivocado, ya había comenzado desde hace unos segundos aquello que deseaba evitar.

.

* * *

.

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mamá siempre defendía a todo el mundo menos a ella?** Pensaba la joven mientras observaba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. **Ella siempre cuidaba de todo mundo pero... ¿y yo? **Tsuna estaba hundiéndose cada vez más sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.

_Que cruel es Nana-san... mira que ponerse del lado de un desconocido._

.

**Siempre fue así... pero no quería darme cuenta. **Pensó y pensó Tsunayuki sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

.

_Mi querida Tsu-chan... mi tonta y querida Tsu-chan..._

_¿Por qué permites que te pisoteen?_

.

**¿Pisotear? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera... **Cada vez la castaña se sentía cansada por alguna razón, como aquella tarde.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta.

**No... ¡No! ¡No permitiré que me controles de nuevo! **Gruñó Tsuna en su mente.

.

_Que poco divertida eres Tsu-chan... mira que faltaba poco para la fiesta._

.

**No dejare que me manipules de nuevo. ¡Por tu culpa lastime a kaa-san! **Gritó Tsuna en su mente. Fue entonces cuando se percató que todo a su alrededor eran solo tinieblas.** ¿Dónde estoy? **Susurró aterrada.

.

_En casa Tsu-chan... ¿Dónde más estarías?_

.

**No me refiero a eso... ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? **Susurró tratando de buscar una luz o algo.

.

_Ohhh... así que por fin has venido a visitarme._

.

**¿Eh? **Pensó la joven asustada.** ¿D... de qué hablas? **Balbuceó antes de que una repentina luz la cegara, lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la luz. Era una especie de cueva en donde estaba ahora.

**Bienvenida. **Escuchó a lo lejos y volteó en dirección al sonido. Oculta en las sombras, en lo alto de una piedra se encontraba alguien. Unos ojos dorados se podían observar en medio de la oscuridad.** Un placer conocerte en persona Sawada Tsunayuki. **Habló aquel ente casi irreal. Tsuna pudo reconocer su voz cuando salió del shock en que había estado.

**¿Tu... tu eres aquella... **

**Sí. **Dijo la femenina voz sabiendo lo que iba a decirle.

**¿Cómo es posible? Hace un rato estaba con kaa-san y Hanazono-san y ahora... ¡Kaa-san se va a preocupar! Que... **Balbuceaba la menor que no se daba cuenta del aura asesina que comenzaba a emanar del ente.

**¡Cállate! **Gritó de la nada asustando a Tsunayuki.** No te has movido de tu hogar dame-Tsuna. Informó oji dorado.**

**Pero... **Comenzaba a decir la castaña cuando una mirada fulminante de la otra la calló.

**Lo único presente aquí es tu alma, estúpida. **Insultó mientras se hacía visible de un salto, ya al mismo nivel que Tsuna, está pudo observar cómo era realmente aquella mujer. Unas extrañas ropas negras y los tatuajes que parecían tener forma de serpiente fue lo primero que notó la menor, además de la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro que era enmarcado con donde mechones rubios que caían con gracia. Era bella pero no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al tenerla delante de ella.** Me sorprende que no hayas gritado por la sorpresa o te hayas puesto histérica como la primera vez que nos hablamos.**

Tsuna se sintió ofendida aunque sabía tenía razón.

**Te habrás dado cuenta que todo lo que dije al principio era una mentira porque definitivamente no soy tu pero de que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo, eso sí es verdad.** Dijo la mujer paseándose alrededor de la joven. **Estás muy calmada Tsu-chan, no sé cómo tomar eso.** Susurró mientras colocaba su rostro delante del de la menor.

**¿Quién eres?** Preguntó Tsuna tratando de parecer valiente pero fallando miserablemente, la mujer podía notar perfectamente el temblor de su cuerpo a causa del miedo que le causaba.

**Mmmm... eso no te lo puedo decir aun...** Comenzó a decir divertida la mujer. **pero...** Continuó al ver que la menor quería decir algo. Como acto de buena fe te dare un consejo. Susurró suavemente al oído de la pequeña.

**No quiero nada de ti, mucho menos un consejo.** Susurró Tsuna mostrando algo de determinación. Sorprendida era poco para describir lo que la rubia sentía en ese momento mas no lo hizo notar en ninguna de sus expresiones, en vez sonrió arrogante.

**Te lo diré de todas formas.** Decía mientras se sentaba en una roca algo alejada de la joven. **Ten cuidado con ese tal Hanazono, no me parece una casualidad que de la noche a la mañana tu madre desee meter a alguien a su casa y más cuando paso aquello.** Informó mientras borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y observaba a la menor de los Sawada seria. **Algo debe traer entre manos Sawada Nana.** Pensó mientras trataba de buscar una razón al repentino comportamiento de la mujer aunque no era la única porque Tsunayuki estaba pensando lo mismo. **Será mejor aceptar tener a ese chico en la casa para tenerlo vigilado. Hay que evitar las sorpresas, ¿no?** Dijo volviendo a su sonrisa arrogante mientras Tsuna asentía. Esa mujer tenía razón, pensaba.

**Okaa-san, ¿Qué estarás tramando con todo esto? **Caviló Tsuna sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

.

**Creo será mejor que me retire. **Escuchó a lo lejos Tsuna y se fue cuando percató de que estaba de regreso. **Disculpa haberte incomodado Tsunayuki-chan, no era mi intención.** Dijo aquel chico.

**¿Acaso se iba?** Pensaba Tsuna confundida. No, no podía permitir que partiera de allí sin antes saber para que hubiera venido.

**No, discúlpeme a mi Hanazono-san.** Dijo Tsunayuki sorprendiendo a los mayores. **Kaa-san tiene razón, he actuado descortésmente.** Dijo sonriendo suavemente Tsuna. Nana no se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era falsa pero Ryu si y estaba desconfiando un poco del repentino cambio de la castaña. **Será un placer tenerlo aquí en nuestra casa, ojala se sienta a gusto y discúlpeme nuevamente por mi forma tan tonta de actuar.** Dijo inclinándose levemente mientras su madre la observaba sonriente.

**Estas en mi pequeña Tsu-chan.** Pensó feliz la mujer antes de decir que se iría a preparar algunos bocadillos para ambos.

Una vez solos Tsuna sintió que algo iba mal y es que Hanazono-san la observaba calculadoramente, fingió no haberlo notado y el pareció creerlo.

**De verdad me siento mal por haberlo tratado así Hanazono-san. **Empezó a decir Tsuna, desviando la atención del de cabellos grises a sus palabras. **Lo que sucede es que no han sido muy agradables los últimos días para mí y temó que descargue todo mi malestar con usted. **Susurró sinceramente Tsuna mientras le observaba con sus grandes ojos castaños.

**No importa Tsunayuki-chan, entiendo.** Dijo el joven sonriéndole suavemente.

**Tsuna... **dijo la menor.

**¿Eh?** Preguntó confundido el Ryu.

**Solo llámeme Tsuna. **Repitió la castaña.

**Jeje. Entonces tú llámame Ryu, Tsuna-chan.** Tsuna asintió sonriente.

.

* * *

.

En la cueva nuevamente se encontraba Medusa, porque ese era el nombre de aquella mujer, buscando una razón para el comportamiento de la madre de Tsunayuki.

**No importa lo que haga Nana-san, nada de lo que intente detendrá mis planes. **Musitó la oji dorado muy segura de sí misma.

Este juego se iba poniendo cada vez mas divertido.

.

* * *

.

**Jejeje y eso es todo por esta ocasión, ojala les haya gustado. y disculpen nuevamente la tardanza (se inclina levemente), tratare de actualizar mas rápido y no un mes después. :3 **

**Para las que deseen saber como es Hanazono Ryu en realidad tendrán que esperar un poco pero me encantaría saber quien suponen que es. Jejeje... tal vez conceda algo a quien lo adivine.**

**Por cierto, a las que leyeron Ex amiga con derechos, les informó que tal vez publique un pequeño one-shot donde salga como se conocieron Tsuna y Reborn. **

**Si les agrada la idea pueden hacérmelo saber.**

**Y ahora, es hora de contestar los Reviews del capitulo pasado :3**

**Mia Heartnet: Gracias por pensar que es interesante, ojala este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. **

**Nezu'K: Mi amodorrada Lu-chan luego de haber perdido casi toda la inspiración en un lapsus logre escribir este capitulo que ojala sea de tu agrado. No es lo que esperaras y ruego por que no me mates una vez termines de leerlo. o.o Y gracias por la amenazas y los mensajes exigiendo el capi... **

**Gracias por acosarme a que siga escribiendo :3**

.

**Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3**

**bye by**


End file.
